jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
John Cody
John Cody '''is a professional gamer who mostly plays Counter Strike: Global Offensive and Team Fortress 2. '''John Cody '''isn't a guy for story driven games and prefers shooters over everything else. '''John Cody '''has used guns in real life before too, he's pretty good at using them too, but that's probably not from gaming, I'm pretty sure about that it isn't from gaming. Personality Traits '''John Cody '''often thinks he's right even though he isn't. '''John Cody '''also isn't the smartest, atleast he's very bad in math as instead of studying he always played videogames which did end up in his favor as he now earns alot of money from being good at them. '''John Cody '''also often speaks for his friends when they don't want to talk because he thinks he can talk for them all the time. Relationships Family * Unknown Cody - Father * Unknown Cody - Mother Allies * Jack Steel - Friend * Mike Schmidt - Friend * Bob - Friend * Joe - Friend * Carl - Ally * Snape - Ally * John - Ally * Johney - Friend * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * Scat - Best Friend * Random Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Josh - Ally * Jackson - Ally * Alec - Ally * The Scientist - Friend * The Stalker - Friend * Stormtrooper - Friend * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Ally * Kevin Hunter - Friend * Alexander - Ally * Red Scout - Ally * Red Heavy - Ally Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Hit n' Gun: Having used guns before, John Cody '''is pretty good with guns inside and outside of video games. '''John Cody '''usually goes for light SMGs, assault rifles or pistols. And no, '''John Cody '''did not learn how to shoot a real gun from playing videogames, that is idiotic. * '''Gameshotter: John Cody '''is great at playing first person shooter games and is also a professional gamer with way too much time on his hands as he plays video games for half of his day or more most of the time. Equipment Items * '''John Cody's Headset: The headphones seen in John Cody's picture isn't his main headset, his main headset glows in a bright green with a little bit of blue and has a very high quality microphone. John Cody only uses this headset when at video game tournaments so they stay at their best. * John Cody's Xbox Controller: The controller seen in John Cody's picture is also not his main controller, his controller also glows in green, is wireless and all buttons except the X, Y, A and B are a slightly glowing blue. John Cody also only uses this controller at tournaments. Trivia * John Cody's original design wasn't human and was just recently changed to make him look more human because the previous design was just an updated version of the design the creator's previous roleplay partner made. * '''John Cody '''wasn't always called the gamerboy as he used to be more of a military role but that was changed relatively quickly. Gallery John Cody (Late 2015 - Late 2017).jpg|John Cody's original non-human design. John Cody (Gaming Attire).JPG|John Cody's Gaming Attire